


It Really Is a Good Face

by Witchy1ness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 Being a Little Shit (Star Wars), Fluff and Fun, Gen, Inspired by the Poe Dameron meme pic, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Rey (Star Wars), and all the lovely Resistance recruitment posters, stealth photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy1ness/pseuds/Witchy1ness
Summary: Rey and BB-8 stumble across a hidden cache of Resistance recruitment posters starring a familiar face.
Relationships: could also be Finn/Rey if you'd rather, pre Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	It Really Is a Good Face

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars and all recognizable characters, settings, and dialogue belong to Lucasfilm and Disney and all the fantastic people who've helped create it along the way, I'm just borrowing them (again) :)
> 
> I also lay no claim to the posters that inspired this fic, they were all created by more artistic people than I.
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticisms welcome; flames will be ignored.
> 
> Just a little thing I wrote as sort of an unwinding project after NaNoWriMo! Set in the "Missing Time" between the end of The Last Jedi and the beginning of The Rise of Skywalker, when Rey's learning how to interact with people who want to be friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rey finds them by accident.

She and BB-8 are poking around a broken parts room – _not_ scavenging, no matter what Finn says – when moving a couple broken canopies results in starting a small avalanche of toppling parts that ends with a buried droid.

“Beebee-Ate!”

Rey’s concern is replaced with guilty relief at the stream of not-very-nice binary that floats up from beneath the avalanche; BB-8 is clearly fine, though she instinctively looks around to see if anyone overheard.

But no one comes running, and so she sighs and sets about uncovering the rolling droid before it decides to take matters into its own attachments.

“Hang on a sec, I’ll have you out – oh.”

She pauses in manually moving parts to shake her head. Taking some slow, steady breaths, she Force-lifts the debris, the act reminding her of how she’d freed the trapped Resistance fighters on Crait.

BB-8 chirps a _thank you_ as it rolls out of the way, tipping its head to drop the metal lid that wound up on its photo-receptor.

“Did you see where this came from, Beebee? It looks like a lid to something.”

A negatory beep, and Rey starts hunting, not in any particular rush. She loves to poke around in the rooms like this that seem to spring up at every base the Rebels set up. Ever since leaving Jakku there has been so much that has been _different_ around her, but a place like this reminds her of the Empire relics she’s spent most of her life climbing all over and it’s oddly peaceful.

Sometimes even meditating isn’t relaxing, as it’s just one more thing that’s become different since leaving Jakku and the familiar life she had.

The rut she was stuck in, Finn calls it, and she isn’t offended because she knows the former Stormtrooper feels the same way about _his_ past.

An excited whistle brings her back to the present, and Rey shakes her head as she skirts around more fallen parts – and she really should straighten those up before she leaves – to find BB-8 in front of a small metal canister that has popped open, half-spilling rolled up sheets of actual paper.

Which is fascinating in and of itself, as Rey’s only seen paper a handful of times; but what catches her attention is what’s _on_ the papers.

“Is that _Captain Dameron_?”

And Rey knows she’s allowed to call him Poe; Poe himself has said so, Black Squadron’s said so, _Leia’s_ said so, but every time she looks at him all she can think of is Captain Dosmit Ræh and the fact that he’s the first real X-Wing pilot she’s ever met.

And it is, in fact, Captain – or is he back up to Commander now? – Dameron on the papers, but that’s not even the half of it.

 _Join the Resistance!_ The headline practically blares up from the first page in vibrant red; _Down with the First Order!_ Is similarly splashed across the bottom.

And right smack-dab in the middle is a picture of Black One; taken from near the nose of the X-Wing and showing off its unique paint scheme, Poe Dameron stands ready to hop into the cockpit, eyes gazing off into the distance as an unseen wind tousles his hair.

Fascinated, Rey grabs another one.

This one is a shot of a helmeted Poe looking up while X-Wings soar in space above him. _Recruiting Pilots! Join the Resistance, We Need You!_

This next has a full-length shot of the pilot in his flight suit, walking with his helmet tucked under his arm and a cocky smirk on his face; _Smack ‘Em Down!_ is the headline, while _Fly With The Starfighter Corps!_ is splashed along the bottom.

The fourth features Poe wearing the jacket he’s since given to Finn; he’s sitting in profile on a rock on some unfamiliar planet, one arm resting on a propped knee while he braces himself on the rock with the other, drawing the eye to the Resistance patch someone graffiti’d onto the rock. In the background Rey can see what looks to be a rebel base.

 _We Beat Them Once, We’ll Beat Them Again!_ Blares the vibrant orange text.

The last has Poe in an unfamiliar all-black suit with large pockets on the jacket, blaster on his hip and leaning back against a wall with one boot propped up on said wall. His arms are crossed and the expression on his face as he looks beyond the camera gives Rey a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 _I Want You!_ Is graffiti’d on the wall above his head, while on the floor is scrawled _To Join the Resistance!_

“Beebee-Ate, what _are_ these?”

That they’re recruitment posters is obvious, but Rey can’t recall ever seeing or even hearing about them. Didn’t, in fact, think the Resistance used things like this. But then again, she did find them in a canister hidden in a room full of broken Starfighter parts, so maybe they didn’t.

BB-8 doesn’t answer, and when she looks at the droid it just looks back, photoreceptor widening and narrowing in silence.

“Beebee-Ate?”

Rey can only watch, mystified, as BB-8 begins to roll away, whistling casually.

“Fine, then,” she mutters, carefully rerolling the posters and placing them back into the canister, keeping a few out as examples.

Someone obviously went to a lot of effort to make these – there’s multiples of each – and she knows just who to ask.

Standing and swinging the canister onto her back by its strap, she heads off to the section of hangar Black Squadron has claimed as their own.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It’s busy in the main hangar when she gets there, which distracts Rey from her frustration with a still whistling BB-8, who so far has refused to answer anything.

A gentle surge in the Force has her turning and stepping to the side in time for Suralinda Javos, who’d clearly been intending to give her a friendly shoulder bump, to miss and stagger.

“That has _got_ to be handy.”

“It can be,” Rey admits, a little wary. It’s not that she dislikes the woman, she’s just not used to interacting with people who aren’t trying to cheat, steal from, attack or otherwise mean harm to her.

Sura notices the posters in her hand and cranes her neck to get a better look.

“Oooh, what’ve you got there –”

She breaks off with a whoop that makes Rey jump, grabbing the posters and turning to wave them over her head.

“I GOT THEM! I GOT THEM, GUYS! SNAP, KARÉ, JESS, REY FOUND THE POSTERS!”

Rey is starting to get the impression that perhaps coming into the busy Starfighter hangar was a mistake when every head in the place turns to look in her direction after the pilot’s (rather impressive) bellow, and she fleetingly wishes the ground would open up and swallow her.

Sura is flipping through the posters she snagged from Rey’s unresisting fingers and cackling in a way that sends a premonition of doom up the fledgling Jedi’s spine, though she doesn’t think it’s for _her._

“Where did you find these? We’ve been looking for them for _years_!”

“Years?” Rey repeats, brow furrowing in confusion.

“Yeah! Dameron said he found the stash and destroyed it, but clearly not! Oh man I can’t wait to see his _face_ after I put these up _all over_ the base….”

Rey is admittedly very new to the idea of friends, and she’s just beginning to learn about the concept of friendly teasing and pranks – thanks in no small part to BB-8 and Black squadron – but there’s something that doesn’t sit right about this.

Sura is acting _too_ wickedly gleeful over the idea of posting these all over the base, though Rey is struggling to understand why Poe wouldn’t like it, or why Sura would want to put recruitment posters up where the only people to see them are already recruited.

The pilot’s snickers change to a confused “Hey?” when Rey takes the posters back, just as the rest of Black squadron – minus the subject in question – ambles over.

“Sura, what are you – oh _Maker_ , _those_ posters!”

Rey automatically takes a step back when Karé reaches for the posters, starting to regret ever having brought them out.

“Rey?”

She’s not quite hugging the posters to her chest, but she’s instinctively angled her body so they can’t reach them easily.

“Would Captain –”she immediately corrects herself on seeing four mouths open, “Would Poe be…upset…if these were put up?”

Understanding flashes across Snap’s and Karé’s faces, even as Jess tries to hide a smile and Sura drags her hands over her face and whimpers, “Rey, you’re _killing_ me…”

BB-8 lets out a noise that sounds a lot like laughter.

Karé presses her lips together in a way that Rey’s learned means she’s trying not to smile, while Snap strokes his beard and looks everywhere but at the women around him.

He jerks when Karé elbows him in the side, clearing his throat twice before he can speak.

“Maybe we could take this somewhere that _isn’t_ the middle of the hangar?”

Rey nods hesitantly, thinking perhaps the mess hall would be a better idea, but Jess apparently doesn’t have the patience to walk all that way.

“Sure! Black Three’s closest, let’s go there.”

And the next thing she knows Sura has the canister in one hand – how did she get it?! – and a hold of Rey’s forearm in the other and is practically towing her along.

Mostly everyone’s gone back to their own business now, but Rey still catches the odd curious glance tossed their way, and she can feel her face flush so she sets her gaze on Black Three and doesn’t look anywhere else.

They reach the ship just as Finn steps into the hangar. Rey just knows he’s looking for her, and she’s starting to get suspicious of how forthcoming the Force is about him.

Finn spots her, and even as far apart as they are she can see the confusion on his face as he takes in the rest of it.

Shaking his head he starts jogging, joining them as Snap and Karé’s leisurely stroll finally brings them over. BB-8 beeps a hello, though Rey isn’t given a chance to ask it what its earlier attitude was all about.

“Do I even want to know?” is what Finn says the moment he’s in earshot, and Rey finds herself relaxing a little now that he’s here.

For all that they’re similar in being two people who’ve found themselves thrust into new lives wildly different from their old ones, Finn’s had a lot more experience with people, and she trusts him to tell her if letting Sura put the posters up is a good idea or not.

“ _Look_!” Sura says gleefully, taking advantage of Rey letting down her guard – she should probably work on that – to snatch the posters back and thrust them in the former stormtrooper’s face. Jess is already spreading copies of the other posters out on a nearby crate, giggling.

Finn winds up taking a step back so he can actually see them, and when he takes them from Sura and lowers them, Rey isn’t sure what to make of the expression on his face.

There’s definitely surprise, and a little bit of laughter for sure, but there’s also a wary look to his eyes that makes Rey’s anxiety spike.

“Okay…..”

“Finn, you need to convince Rey that letting me put these up is a good thing! For morale!”

“Things have been a little…glum around here lately,” Jess puts in, oh-so-innocently.

Finn’s gaze flicks from Rey to Sura to the posters and back to Rey, and she really hopes her best friend picks up the ‘help me’ message she’s trying to send with her eyes.

His face splits into a wide grin. “Hell yes we should put these up!” he says enthusiastically, and that is…not what Rey had been expecting, honestly.

Sura cheers and throws her arms around Finn, pressing a loud smacking kiss on his cheek that makes his eyes pop wide in shock.

“You are the best ex-stormtrooper I know!”

“I’m the _only_ ex-stormtrooper you know,” he manages to recover enough to say, only to pause, brow knitted. “Aren’t I?”

“Ehhh….” Sura waves a hand dismissively, which only raises more questions.

“Finn –” Rey stops, not sure what she was about to say but still not sure this is such a good idea.

His smile softening, Finn throws a companionable arm around her shoulders, visibly forcing down the questions he’s clearly dying to ask Sura.

“Have you seen Poe lately?”

Of course she has, Rey thinks, only to stop and really consider it. When _was_ the last time she’d seen the pilot?

“Of course you haven’t,” Finn answers for her. “He’s been busy General-ing with the rest of the top brass –”

He ignores Snap’s “’General-ing’ isn’t a word, Finn.”

“– and has barely had time to even look at Black One, never mind take her out. Isn’t that right, Beebee-Ate?”

The sad _woooo_ the little droid lets out tugs at Rey’s heartstrings.

“Which means that he’s been grounded and forced to be on his best behaviour for _days_ ,” Karé unexpectedly chimes in, grinning wildly.

They’re all looking at her expectantly, which makes Rey instinctively square her shoulders and lift her chin, ready for a fight; only to check her response when her brain points out that they’re not trying to gang up on her.

She’s starting to get a headache – she’s not sure _what_ they want from her – and now she _really_ wishes she’d never found the damn posters.

Snap abruptly looks like he’s had a revelation, and lets out a groan as he shakes his head. “Maker take it, sorry Rey; we keep forgetting – look, if we put these posters up, Poe isn’t – well, he’s gonna _sound_ mad, but he won’t be; he’ll really only be embarrassed, but not in a bad way,” he adds quickly, as she starts to frown.

“There’s a good way to be embarrassed?” she asks sceptically.

“Of course there is!” Jess chuckles, throwing an arm around her shoulders from Rey’s other side. “Remember the way we all gawked at you after Crait? You were embarrassed, right? But was it really that bad?”

“Yes,” she deadpans, but feels herself relaxing just a bit as the others laugh and Jess rolls her eyes.

“But you survived. And so will Poe. Like Karé said, he hasn’t been allowed to fly or blow off steam for _days_ now, meaning he’s like a pressure charge ready to burst. Something like this will give him the perfect excuse to pop his top in a way that will be both harmless and hilarious.”

“Besides, it is practically _tradition_ to give your buddies a hard time over stuff like this,” Finn adds, the sadness that flashes over his face temporarily banished as he takes another look at the posters now spread out.

“And believe me, Poe’s done his fair share of this kind of thing when we were in the Navy; if he can dish it out, he can take it.”

Karé winks.

“Remind me sometime to tell you the stories.”

“Who made these, by the way?” Finn asks, grinning as he picks up a copy of the poster with Poe sitting on the rock.

“That would be yours truly!”

Sura does an elaborate bow, grinning so widely her fangs are prominently displayed. “I told him he should never dare a journalist.” 

“Though Beebee-Ate helped,” Snap adds, before Rey or Finn can ask about the dare. “We never would’ve gotten these kinds of shots without Poe knowing otherwise.”

“Wait, you mean Poe _wasn’t_ posing for these? Come on!”

Sura grins at Finn’s incredulity. “Well, he _is_ posing in this one –” she points to the one where Poe is hanging off the side of Black One, “– but the rest are all stealth pics.”

Now BeeBee’s suspicious silence makes sense, though Rey’s not sure whether to laugh or scold the droid. Though the knowledge that the pictures themselves were taken without the pilot’s consent makes her hesitation grow.

“It’ll be fine,” Finn reassures her, jostling her playfully. “Actually, it’ll be _fun_! Just think of it as payback for constantly pestering you to fly the _Millennium Falcon_.”

Rey feels her lips twitch in the beginning of a smile as the others groan and sadly comment on their erstwhile leader’s apparently many shortcomings.

“If you’re sure?”

Jess drops her arm to gently elbow Rey in the side as she winks. “Absolutely! And hey, if you got a favourite, maybe Poe’ll even autograph it for you!”

Finn visibly perks up. “You think so?

“Maker, you are _such_ a fanboy!”

“I am not!”

“The poster in your hand says otherwise!”

As Finn and Jess get into a good-natured argument, Sura drags Snap and Karé into a discussion on poster placement, and Rey takes the opportunity to crouch down and give BB-8 the eye.

“Is this really ok, BeeBee?”

BB-8 beeps encouragingly and flips out its lighter, and Rey bites back a laugh at the little droid’s follow up string of binary.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say about your best friend,” she scolds, though her severity is rather spoiled by the smile she can’t quite smother.

BB-8 makes a rude noise.

Rey relaxes and laughs; maybe she _is_ worrying too much. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The itch to get into Black One – the new Black One; or is it the new new Black One? It’s honestly a little hard to keep track any more – is almost overpowering, and Poe is fully prepared to fake sudden onset deafness if Leia tries to call him into another meeting before he gets a chance to do some flying.

He’s a _pilot_ for Force’s sake, not a diplomat or a politician, or any of those jobs that require you to be stuck in stuffy meetings for days on end.

Unfortunately, he does happen to be one of the top leaders of the Resistance, a job which unfortunately comes with occasionally needing to be stuck in stuffy meetings for what seems like days on end.

But he thinks there’s a sliver of a chance that he can escape for at least a couple hours today, and if he can fly an X-Wing through a gap barely wide enough for the ship on edge, he can sneak out for at least a couple laps.

“Commander Dameron.”

Or not.

As much as he appreciates having his old rank back, it takes a superhuman effort to throttle the groan that tries to force its way out of his throat, and Poe doesn’t think he’s entirely successful at schooling his expression when he turns back to face Leia.

The twitch of her lips that she fails to suppress sends a frisson of hope spiralling through him. She’s Aunt Leia right now, not General Organa, and Poe’s always had much better luck at charming his aunt then his General.

“Yes Aunt Leia?”

A risky move, but the way she gives up supressing her smile and shakes her head tells him it was the right one.

“Go on. But for the love of the Force _don’t_ blow anything up this time, will you? I will be _very_ unhappy if we need to leave because you’ve signalled the First Order doing star jockey stunts.”

“I’ll behave, I promise.”

“I’ll believe _that_ when I see it.”

Poe thinks his face might split from the force of his grin, and daring to press a smacking kiss to Leia’s cheek he dances out of range of a swat and takes off down the hallway with a whoop.

He practically slides around the corner, ignoring a couple beings who look at him askance. He manages to somewhat modulate himself as he makes his way through the command section of the base, but his exuberance is somewhat tempered by the way he notices people are looking at him.

Not that people looking at him is unusual; his reputation as a pilot is pretty damn well known, if he did say so himself, and he’s also aware that he doesn’t look half-bad either.

But the looks he’s receiving now…are not either of those kinds of looks. In fact, he would almost swear that people are trying not to laugh when they see him.

It can’t be because there’s something funny about how he looks – Poe doesn’t exactly dress up for these command meetings, but he does make himself look presentable – and as far as he knows he’s not in trouble for anything (how could he be? He’s been stuck in a room for days!).

So if they’re not laughing at or about _him_ that leaves either his squadron or his droid.

Busy trying to guess what either of them (or both, he’s not ruling out that possibility) could have gotten up to, Poe walks right past the first poster.

His eyes absently note it, but it takes a few steps for it to register in his brain, and when he whips himself around for a double-take it’s before his brain can communicate to his body to turn and Poe trips over himself.

Staggering upright with the aid of the wall, Poe just…stares. Obviously the meetings have done more damage than he thought, because there is _no way_ that he is currently staring at himself emblazoned across something he thought he’d wiped out of existence.

“I always did like that one.”

Poe jerks so hard in surprise he thinks he may have pulled something in his side, and is reduced to breathing shallowly while he looks at Leia in shock.

How long had he been standing there that she’d caught up to him?

She’s making no surprise to hide her smile now, and even though Poe’s pretty damn sure this is going to be massively embarrassing for him, it’s the first true smile he’s seen on her face in a long time, so he’ll just have to suck it up.

“Reminds me of Han,” she continues, and Poe scrambles to make the connection.

Right.

The poster.

It’s the one where he’s walking in full flight suit, and he’s not sure if he should take the General’s comment as a compliment or not.

“It’s that cocky smirk of his,” a familiar voice says from behind them, and Poe can feel his pulse thunder in his ears as he turns around to meet Jessika Pava’s beaming grin.

“But the one for recruiting pilots is my favourite. Ivee got an awesome shot of us flying in formation.”

“Recruiting pilots?” Poe repeats, feeling the blood drain from his face.

Jessika beams wider and he can feel his stomach drop straight to the floor as his mind flashbacks to the way those he’d passed had been behaving.

“Well yeah, you remember that one don’t you? I mean, I suppose they are all from a while ago, and you’re not as young as you used to be….”

Poe ignores her dig at his age, mind fixated on one word.

“ _All_?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_“SURALINDA JAVOS!”_

Rey practically falls from her seat, fumbling the hydrospanner she’d been levitating at the sound of Poe’s bellow. BB-8 lets out a tiny _eep_ and rolls to hide behind her legs.

She thought Sura’s bellow earlier had been impressive, but the Squamatan had nothing on her commanding officer, who is not only louder but also manages to make the busy hangar look deserted in a matter of moments.

Rey actually sees a couple techs dive behind a stack of crates, only for one to carefully peep out a few seconds later.

“And now comes the fun part,” Sura leans over and whispers merrily, apparently completely unperturbed that Poe sounds mad enough to strip the blue from her skin.

When Poe comes striding over, he’s so fixated on Sura that Rey’s not sure he even notices her; an impression which is confirmed and then corrected when Poe’s eyes flick casually over to her, only to stick for a moment before he focusses back on his fellow pilot.

Sura doesn’t even bother to hide the fact that she’s cackling, causing BB-8 to beep disapprovingly.

Poe regroups, but it’s clear the intensity of his disapproval has dropped, and before he can do more than open his mouth Sura leans over and claps Rey on the shoulder, nearly making the other woman drop the hydrospanner again.

“He’s so cute when he’s angry, isn’t he?” she says, loudly enough that there’s no way anyone in earshot can miss it.

For one heart-stopping moment Rey thinks Sura legitimately wants an answer.

“And have you seen the smiles on people’s faces? I don’t think people have been that happy since, well, since we had a Jedi – you – show up. I tell you, it does a person’s heart good to be able to contribute something that has had such a positive impact on the Resistance. Why, you could almost call it a humanitarian –”

“ _Sura_.”

His voice is practically a growl, and Rey instinctively stands in response, nearly falling over BB-8. She isn’t sure if she should run or get ready to attack which is ridiculous because it’s _Poe Dameron_ in front of her, not an enemy; neither of those responses feel right but what other responses are there –

Sura’s no help either, she’s grinning wickedly but her grin fades as she makes eye contact with Rey, to be replaced with concern.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Rey?”

And now Poe’s worried about her too – and BB-8 is rolling in anxious circles – and that wasn’t her intention, she doesn’t need them to be worried about her but she just _doesn’t know what to do._

Sura pauses in reaching out to her, gaze flicking from Rey to Poe and back, and what seems like understanding flashes through her eyes.

“Are you angry at me, Poe?”

Poe blinks, caught off-guard as he looks warily at the Squamatan. “Am I angry at you? What do you think –”

“Are you going to attack me because of it?”

“Am I _what_ – _”_

BB-8 lets out a string of disapproving binary that Sura ignores as Poe’s mouth drops open in shock, and Rey sees his eyes flick between the two of them as he slowly closes it.

“No,” he says, calmly and firmly, taking a deliberate step back before taking a seat on a nearby gravlift, BB-8 staunchly supportive beside him. “I am not going to attack you. And I’m not really angry at you, it’s just that I am never going to hear the end of being the Resistance’s _literal_ poster boy and Force take you where did you _put_ them all!?”

Rey relaxes as Poe’s words echo what Snap had said hours earlier. Sura pats her shoulder and she sinks back down to her seat, struggling with the heat she can feel beginning to climb up her cheeks.

“So you’re embarrassed at the posters being up, and since I made them that’s why you’re mad at me, but you’re not _really_ mad at me and you still love me even though I put them up _ev-er-y-_ where, right?”

Poe’s laugh is more a groan than anything else, but the lop-sided grin is familiar, and Rey relaxes further.

“Yes I’m embarrassed, no I’m not _really_ mad you – which is why you’re only going to be on janitorial duty for two weeks instead of forever –” he raises his voice over the Squamatan’s squawk of protest, “– and I still like you, but love is currently up for debate.”

He winks at Rey who smiles back cautiously, a little ashamed that she hadn’t believed the others earlier; not to mention that she clearly should have paid attention to the Force which has been swirling lazily around the four of them, completely unperturbed, the entire time.

“Has Finn asked you for an autograph yet?” she blurts out, causing Sura to start laughing again and Poe to frown in confusion.

“What do you mean an _autograph_? Sura what did you –!”

“Oh hey, that one is _not_ on me –”

As they fall into a friendly argument Rey spots Finn coming back into the hangar, poster in hand, and she waves him over.

“I don’t think he’s the only one who wants one,” Rey says, loud enough that the other two pause in their arguing to look at the small crowd of people with Finn, all of whom are likewise clutching posters. Since Rey’s pretty sure the ones Black Squadron put up haven’t been touched, it looks like more copies have been made; a suspicion reaffirmed by the sight of the wickedly beaming Snap, Karé, and Jess at the back of the group.

The rest of the hangar has started to resume its normal levels of noise and busyness, though Rey can see more than a few people only pretending to work as they try to unobtrusively keep watch on what’s going on.

Rey looks back in time to see Sura stand and stretch before reaching over to pat Poe on the shoulder before she starts to walk away.

“Consider yourself lucky,” she tosses over her shoulder as the group approaches. “ _I_ wanted to put them all over Black One, but your little Jedi firmly veto’d that.”

Rey’s “ _His_ little Jedi?” is indignant, to say the least, but it’s nothing compared to the way Poe’s face turns red as he splutters.

“ _My_ little Jedi? Wait, you were going to put _posters_ on –”

But Sura’s gone, her laughter drifting back as Finn jogs ahead of the group to drop himself beside Rey, who is inordinately relieved with the interruption.

“Everything okay?”

Poe says something under his breath that makes BB-8 zap him in reproach.

Rey smiles back at Finn as the group hesitantly approaches, and Poe’s scowl at his droid is replaced with his usual smile as he effortlessly begins to charm the group while reaching to sign the first poster.

“I’m learning,” she says simply, but Finn understands.

“Good things?” he asks, bumping her shoulder with his.

She bumps him back.

“Good things,” she affirms, smiling.

Confusing things too, Rey thinks privately, but she doesn’t think Finn needs to know about _those._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_


End file.
